More Than Just Mice
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Mickey and Minnie fic. It was a normal day in Mickey Land for everyone. Life goes on. But for Mickey, things take a turn for the unexpected as Minnie confesses her love for him. Of course, such a strange romance can't go smoothly, as the couple faces some bumps in the road. How far will they go to stay together? Inspired by jpkurihara.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Note: Remember when I said that Mickey and Minnie's relationship should be shown way more often in my account? Well, since Matthew Jones Madson, and his dad, Matthew Hanley said that I should write a fanfic about them, here it is. I hate explicit things, so I can't write anything heavy. And do you remember jpkurihara? I got inspired by his fanfic called "More Than Just Friends" which had Mario, Yoshi, and other Mario characters.**

 **You guys good? Alright, let's roll!**

It was nighttime in Mickey Mouse Land. Nearly the entire Mickey gang was asleep at that time. Some people were still partying, watching television, playing golf, working...

Mickey Mouse fit in the latter. The mouse was awake, watching some of his shows. He still had fun in his clubhouse with Toddles, which means that he can't fall asleep at all. His dog, Pluto, was in his bed, dreaming about a dog bone. Pluto was a lot more easygoing. He even used to go out for walks, and fetch the newspaper.

The show had just ended, causing Mickey to yawn. He wasn't tired yet, however. All that action earlier left him feeling like he drank plenty of coffee.

It was now 2 AM, and Mickey was bored out of his mind. He got up, walked to the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of milk. As he was about to open his microwave, there was a light knock on the door. The mouse quickly turned around, startled. He walked over to the sound and opened the door to nothing but the cold air outside.

He felt something brush against his legs and looked down to see it was an envelope. He picked it up, carefully opening it and reading the paper inside.

 _Dear Mickey,_

 _Please meet me outside my house._

 _There's something important I need to discuss with you._

 _Come alone if possible._

 _Your girlfriend_

 _\- Min_

The signature had a bow drawing beside it. Mickey folded the letter and climbed the stairs slowly. He opened his closet and took his red shorts, dressed himself up, and pat his dog before walking outside.

After about 10 minutes, Mickey arrived outside Minnie's house. Minnie waited there.

The girl mouse looked over her shoulder, noticing Mickey.

"I'm glad you could come." Minnie said, moving a bit to his left so her boyfriend could sit beside her.

"You know me." Mickey said. "I don't like to leave my friends waiting."

Minnie giggled and began thinking.

'What am I going to say to him...'

"You alright, Min?" Mickey asked when he noticed his girlfriend began sweating.

"Yes." The girl mouse answered, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"So you said there was something you wanted to tell me. What is it?" Mickey said.

Minnie swallowed heavily.

"It's..uh..something really embarrassing...and it's about you..."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" said Mickey.

"P-please don't get mad at me..." Minnie asked, twiddling her thumbs.

Mickey giggled at the scene. Minnie looked like a child who was about to confess they broke something expensive. He brought her closer and hugged her, causing the red in Minnie's cheeks to become more visible. Mickey didn't notice them though.

"Don't worry, you're my girlfriend in the whole world. I won't be angry."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

The two pinkies entwined.

'Well, it's do or die now..." Minnie thought to herself.

"Mickey..."

She abruptly stopped, looking for the strength to continue speaking. Mickey nodded to her with a smile, as if encouraging her to continue.

"I..I..."

Minnie was almost able to feel the final words rising from her body. She took a deep breath and shouted.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Mickey began laughing.

"Of course you do, Minnie! I do as well! We're mice, remember?"

"No, Mickey. I mean love. Real love."

Mickey's smile disappeared. Minnie was now panting, having used the last of her energy to shout. The girl mouse twitched, she looked like she wanted to bolt, but she didn't. The two stood there, eyes locked, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm sorry." Minnie said. A few tears streamed down her face.

Mickey wiped the tears out of his girlfriend's face and embraced her again, patting her back.

"It's okay, Minnie. No need to cry."

After this, the two went silent again.

The sun had begun to appear in the horizon. The night's cold gave way to the warm temperature of the morning. Mickey and Minnie were looking at each other again. Minnie's indicators were idly touching each other. Both were blushing awkwardly, unsure of what to say. The girl mouse broke the silence, and begun explaining everything.

"First off...I'm sorry if you're disgusted or anything...it's not what I intended to do. My feelings for you...they are too strong to contain now. I had to tell you before I ended up getting sick..." Minnie continued. "I'm not sure when this feeling began. But it started slowly. It wasn't noticeable at first, sorta like a mosquito bite. You don't feel the sting, but then it starts to itch more and more. I didn't pay mind to it, simply passing it off as the thrill of many worlds alongside you to rescue me, or as the fun we had from our clubhouse and House of Mouse..."

Minnie took another break.

"When that feeling continued, even if we were simply hanging out together, I began to pay attention to it and it's symptoms. My heart speeded up. The temperature around me became warmer. Some drops of sweat would even drip down my body every now and then. My stomach would turn cold, as I just swallowed buckets of ice despite everything being hotter."

The girl mouse swallowed heavily. She looked to see if her boyfriend was still paying attention. Mickey was tired, but he was listening to everything his girlfriend said. He nodded, as if saying "continue".

"More and more feelings started to appear. I felt like it was a sickness or something...and that's when it begun. And I understood what it was feeling. It was a desire. An undying wish to be with you forever. Passion. I wanted you. Your hands entwined with mine, as we walked together."

Minnie looked at her boyfriend, who was blushing a dark red.

"I'm sorry if you're disgusted by this, but it's the truth."

"No, no, it's okay." Mickey said, a bit dazed. "Continue."

Minnie nodded slightly.

"It all became unbearable. My feelings for you became too strong. My heart wanted to scream, my mind couldn't think about anything other than you, my eyes would see your smiling face everywhere, my nose would feel your nose and touch mine...I could only think about you. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to tag along with you yesterday? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Mickey Mouse, and I don't care what anyone else thinks about me. As long as you're with me, I'll be happy."

Minnie began panting again. Her mouth was dry due to the confession.

"That's all I have to say. I really couldn't keep this to myself any longer. I apologize if you're uncomfortable, it was not my intention to do so. I just thought you should know my true feelings for you."

Mickey was not sure how to feel about this. It's not everyday you have your girlfriend confess her love for you."

"L-look, Minnie...I need some time to think about this." The mouse got up. "I need to get some sleep as I'm too tired to think properly right now."

Minnie frowned and slowly nodded.

"I understand..."

"Don't feel bad, but this is just too big of a decision to choose so suddenly. I'll get some sleep and talk to you later, if it's alright with you, Minnie."

Mickey started to slowly walk to his house.

"See you later, Min."

"WAIT!"

Minnie's yell stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? Promise?"

"I promise, Minnie. I'll talk to you later."

Minnie waved to her boyfriend as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Decision

Mickey stared at the spinning ceiling fan, trying to clear his mind. Minnie wasn't the kind of female, or, well, uh, mouse, to joke about something like that.

"Should...should I?" Mickey questioned to himself. "Should I accept?"

The mouse turned his head to the side and looked at Pluto, who was still sleeping.

"What would my friends think? Would they be okay with that? I don't want to disappoint them. They always enjoyed my clubhouse, sports, snowy days...I can't just walk away from them pretending that it never happened..."

Mickey looked through a window, seeing the buildings of Mickey Land in the distance.

"What about Morty and Ferdie?"

He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a photo of his nephews.

"I love my nephews. I love Minnie as well, maybe."

He looked up again at the rotating blades, which created a cool breeze. He closed his eyes, and imagined Morty and Ferdie on his steamroller.

 **[Minnie's point of view]**

"You, you, you!" was all I can think to myself, as I repeatedly hit my head on my own pillow.

"Of course he would never accept, he had lived inside his house all day, never doing anything! To think he would just forget his friends, and accept me, a crazy MOUSE, of all things!"

I stomped my hairbow on the ground multiple times and kicked it off the ground, before falling down on my own mattress. Tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Now, don't be so negative, Minnie." I told myself, trying to calm down.

"He didn't say anything yet, did he? No need to get mad at him. You know you're just a mouse who always loves him. Why would he break up with you like that? Just because of hanging out? Just because he cheated on you? He wouldn't be so mad at you even if you were just a mouse, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't." I answered my own thoughts out loud.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Min. Even if he doesn't love you, you'll still be friends. You can find someone else to love, right?"

"Yes, but they wouldn't be like Mickey Mouse. I tried Donald Duck, but he only dates Daisy. What's the point of dating another person you love another?" Am I getting too philosophical here? I think I am.

"Calm down. Being anxious won't make time go faster nor will it change Mickey's opinion. You can't force him to love you. Even if you did, that wouldn't be true love, would it?"

The voice in my head was bringing up all of the right points.

"True. I should just wait it out." Before making myself comfortable in my bed, I picked up my hair-bow I threw on the floor, put it between my ears, and then got comfortable. It was only when I closed my eyes that I noticed how exhausted I was. I've been awake for so long writing that letter...I should probably get some rest.

 **[Mickey's point of view]**

I woke up hours later with a headache. Pluto wasn't lying in his own bed, nor could I hear any sounds from downstairs.

I don't wanna get out of my bed just yet. It's so comfortable...

I love Morty and Ferdie, they're such good nephews. Two crowns, red shirts with blue overalls, and shoes...

What does Minnie have? She has a bow on her head, blue skirt, yellow high heels...she's just adorable.

I think she really beats my heart fast. Minnie's always by my side whenever I'm lonely. She'd go on dates with me, picnics, and even go on walks. She'd even spin me around and twirl me too. It's like the dance where we went last time. She would always be in my heart. I don't think I could've gotten a better mouse in the world.

And the things she told me earlier today...all these romantic things...no one ever said anything like that to me in my entire life. Feeling my heart beat slow can't let her go. Could I also love her?"

I pick up the photo in my lap and look at it again.

"Would I be able to forget my old plans and try something new?"

This is something difficult to consider.

"Why must I be the one making all the hard choices?!" I screamed in frustration and threw the picture back into the drawer. I'm really angry now. I think I need some fresh air.

I open the front door, taking some breaths. Donald is there, hanging our clothes.

"Hey there, Mickey." He walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Good afternoon. It's nothing special. I'm just tired from all that action yesterday. I'll just go for a walk, visit Min, thank her for helping us yesterday." I told Donald. "I'll also tell her you're thankful as well. You can continue hanging the clothes. Remember what happened last time in the clubhouse?"

Donald's face turns red.

"Y-yea...chasing Daisy around wasn't fun at all. I'll make sure everything is alright."

"Thank you, Donald. I'll be back before lunch time."

Donald waves to me as I walk away.


	3. Chapter 3: A Letter

**[Minnie]**

I wake up. Dear Walter, my head pounds... What time is it? Almost 3 P.M. and no sign of Mickey. I won't be surprised if he doesn't want to look at my face after what happened. I hope that's not the case...I still love him, and even though he doesn't love me, I still want us to be mice.

I look at the trash bin beside my desk. It's filled with crumpled balls of paper, and letters I didn't think were good enough. My original plan was to confess via letter, but I wanted to do it personally. I pick up the bin and read a few letters. Oh, my, what was I thinking when I wrote these? My cheeks turn red from embarassment. I gotta get rid of these letters somehow. Maybe hide them in the closet, or in my drawers? Eager to forget them, I open my front door without even paying attention and end up bumping into Mickey, who was waiting outside. Me, him, the trash bin and it's contents fall to the ground.

I open my eyes and realize I'm face to face with Mickey. If I breathed, he would probably feel the hot air. My heart starts to pound again. He opens his eyes and looks into mine, causing me to freeze. He smiles at me and I nearly melt inside.

"Hiya, Minnie."

I don't know what to do. I think the best course of action is to get off of him, so I do it, helping him up. He's smiling at me, so I smile back awkwardly. I probably feel like a shy girl mouse right now. Should I say something?

"Here." he says, placing the bin right-side up. "I'll help you with those papers."

I nod and begin gathering those pieces of shame in paper form. It takes a while for me to collect all the papers. About two to three of the bin is full. Why did I write so many of these dang letters?!

I turn to look at Mickey. My heart abruptly stops. He's reading one of them! I quickly snatch the letter out of his hands.

"Don't read those!"

The red on my cheek turns darker. I'm not angry. I don't even know what I'm feeling. Mickey looks at me, his smile is even brighter. My cheeks are on fire. Oh no, what was in that letter? Did he read all of it? I uncrumple the paper and begin to check it for myself, taking quick glances at Mickey to see if he's mad at me. He isn't. I didn't think I've seen him happy in a long time. Did he actually like what I wrote?

 **[Mickey]**

As I helped Minnie gather the papers, I notice one that isn't crumpled than the others. It features my name on the top of the page, so curiosity got the best of me. I notice Minnie is busy, so I take the opportunity to see what it's about.

 _Dear Mickey,_

 _Hi, it's Minnie here._

 _I've...uh...got something to confess with you. This might leave you confused or angry. If it does, I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my beating heart. It's not what I intended to do. I can't keep this secret to myself any longer._

 _There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time...Mickey...I think I might have fallen in love with you. Not friendly love, just actual love. A desire to be with you._

 _You might be feeling disgusted by this. Again, I can do nothing but apologize to you. I would like to be able to write "tee-hee, just kidding" but I can't. That would be lying to you and to myself about my true feelings._

 _So what am I feeling, you might be asking. Truth is, I don't know myself. It's love, at least that much is certain to me._

 _Those beautiful, beautiful eyes of yours, so deep that you could dive into, these mouse ears, always hearing everything I say, and that nose, the cute, adorable nose. I always love nose nuzzling. It's cute. Somehow you managed to prove me wrong._

 _You've been on my mind for the longest time now. All my thoughts revolve around you, Mickey. Whenever I look at your clothes, I think of how much better it would be with them on you. Whenever I look at my bows, I can only think of putting them on, and you could ask how I look with it on. Whenever I dance, I think of how lonely I am, dancing with myself, how better it would be with you dancing with me. and have the two of us dancing together in a romantic night. I'm alone, awaiting for you to invite me to something just so I can be able to look at you again. I'm the luckiest gal alive in Mickey Land to be able to be such a close friend to you._

 _Though...your friendship isn't enough for me anymore...I want to be together with you, Mickey...and I would brave the Underwhere just to see you happy alongside me._

 _Since you made it to the end of the letter, I'm guessing you didn't throw it away immediately. That hopefully means you don't hate me now, or mean it's a breakup, and I'm thankful and loved for that. There's something I want to ask, and that is: do you feel the same way I do? Do you love me as well? If you do, I'll be your happiest gal mouse alive, and even if you don't, I understand._

 _With best regards,_

 _-Min_

My heart feels like it could take off. Never had somebody written something so sweet, so passionate, so...something so...beautiful about me...to think Minnie had been storing these feelings about me...I wish she told me the truth earlier.

This letter cleared away any remaining doubts in my mind. This is it. I know I found the right mouse my size.

I hear Minnie's voice, but I can't make out what she says; all I can think about is this letter. She quickly takes it from my hands, and when I look at her, the red in her cheeks turned a darker tone. I'm supposed to feel bad, but I can't. I'm too busy thinking about the loveliest things about the beautiful girl mouse in front of me. Minnie begins to read the letter for herself. She looks at me constantly, presumably to see my reaction. I can't feel anything other than pure joy. She's visibly uneasy reading the letter, walking in place. She looks so beautiful. She soon finishes reading and tries to smile.

"Sorry you had to see that, Mickey." She says awkwardly, throwing the paper into the trash bin.

I don't do anything other than smile at her. Minnie is still chuckling to herself, trying to lighten up the mood.

That's when I do it.

I take a step forward and pull her close to me, a look of lust in my eyes.

"Huh?!" She asks, confused.

I lean my head towards hers and our lips touch each other, as we begin our first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: A Kiss and A Nose Nuzzle

**[Minnie]**

I try to understand what happened. I see Mickey near me, his eyes closed, and his lips touching mine. Is...is this a kiss? Is Mickey really doing this? Am I just hallucinating? Or dreaming?

It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to savour this moment.

My lips follow the movements his make. Now I'm only able to see the two of us and I could tell Mickey was enjoying this as much as I was. My heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to explode. Even if it did, it wouldn't matter to me. I would've died happy.

After a bit, we break off and gasp for air. Even though we spent about a minute kissing, I still think it barely lasted. We look at each other with pure passion. I could fly out of the planet, but I don't; Mickey likely wouldn't be able to follow me into space.

"Yes, Minnie. I love you as well." He tells me.

"Am...am I dreaming?" I ask.

"If you are, I am too." Mickey wraps my arms around my neck, bringing himself closer to me.

"I don't wanna wake up then."

"Who said we have to, Minerva?"

I giggle. Our heads approach again, slowly, and we start another kiss. I think it will be for a long, long time...

 **[Mickey]**

Me and Minnie began another kiss. I forget about all my worries, as her mouth pushes against mine. Oh gosh, what a perfect sensation this is. We finish our kiss regularly this time. I wanted, craved more, and I could see in her eyes that Minnie did as well. She has a perfectly innocent smile on her face, which is quite possibly the cutest thing ever, as she begins to scratch the back of her head.

"That was my first kiss ever...how does it compare to your other ones?"

I giggle a bit, and she looks at me, confused. "I think it's my time to confess something with you...that was my first kiss as well."

"You're telling me the mouse of Disney, Mickey Mouse, never kissed anyone?"

"Heh, surprised? I'm always the one to get kissed, not the one to kiss."

"Not bad for two first timers, huh?"

She lets out a squeak.

"Nope. Not bad at all."

Then we began to nose nuzzle. After that, we stopped.

"That's enough for now, sweet mousey."

"Who said that's enough?" Minnie jokingly says.

"I did. Let's not exaggerate..."

"Awww, fine then..."

I can't help myself and begin laughing. It is absolutely adorable seeing Minnie in love.

"So what do you wish to do?"

"We can go inside and chat. What about it?"

"Well, first I think you should finish gathering those papers."

Minnie turns around, not knowing what I was talking about. She notices a few letters flying away due to the wind.

"Come back here, papers!" She yells, running after the papers. I follow her, laughing even harder.

A few minutes later, we're both inside her house. I'm waiting on the couch as Minnie does something in the kitchen. I examine the house around me. I remember back in the days where it was just a house, and it is still.

Minnie came back, carrying two mugs. She hands me one, saying it's tea. I take a sip and feel refreshed.

"What tea is it?"

"Mousey tea."

"Pretty tasty." I say, as I began to chug down the liquid. By the time I finished my cup, Minnie has already finished hers. This is one of the things I like about hanging out with her.

"So...what are we going to do now?"

"Huh?"

"About our relationship."

"It's official?"

"I'm pretty sure we became a couple after our kiss." I answer, giggling. Minnie laughs back.

"Sorry. I find it hard to believe this is all really happening."

"Me too. But since all of this is real...how are we going to tell everyone?"

Minnie's gaze locks forward, as if she was thinking.

"I...don't know." She finally says, and it's then we realize we have no idea what to do next. "I just don't know where to start."

"This isn't going to be easy..." I say, disappointed and resting my face in my arms.

Minnie wraps her arm around my shoulder and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't get so desperate, Michael. We're going to work this out. I promise you."


	5. Chapter 5: Problem

**[Mickey]**

Minnie kissed my cheek again, trying to cheer me up. I began to softly scratch the back of her head, causing her to squeak.

"Are you sure we can't keep our relationship a secret?" She asks me. I decline.

"I think it would be better if we told everyone instead of having them find out."

"Well..." She gets up. "Let's go then."

"Go where?"

"Tell everybody, silly mouse." She says.

"Gee, Minnie...I...don't want to do it right now..."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"Why?"

"You're scared about what Darius would think, right?"

I nod. Minnie looks at her feet and sits by my side again.

"I wonder if he would be able to accept this...I mean, a relationship between two mice? Let's face it, Michael, not everyone will agree with this..."

A long silence between the two of us. Such a relationship was never seen before, and it's obvious some will be opposed to if.

"I wish there was a way to see the future." I say. "So we could know what we're getting ourselves into."

"It is pretty scary..." Minnie smiled nervously. "Sorry for dragging us into this..."

"You didn't drag me into this, Min. I was the one who accepted that after all. And if I can be perfectly honest..." Our hands entwined and she blushes. I do too. "Nothing will make me change my mind."

She smiles at me before giving me a hug. Could've I gotten a cuter little mouse like her? I don't think so.

"Um, Minerva?" I tap Minnie's shoulder. She noticed she's nearly strangling me and immediately lets go.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

I gasp for air while she looks at me worriedly.

 **[Minnie]**

Great? Aren't I just wonderful? It's been half an hour since we've been together and I already nearly killed my boyfriend. You go, Minnie Mouse.

Mickey's breathing returns to normal and I sigh in relief.

"You alright?"

"Yes."

He rubs his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on now, Minnie. I've been through much worse." He laughs, trying to make the both of us feel better. My face probably circled through every single possible shade of red today, and it's not even past noon yet. He notices I'm embarrassed and plants a light kiss on my nose, which I return. He smiles and nuzzles my cheek. Awwww~

"Heh, why must you be so beautiful?" He asks before hugging me.

"I don't know. Why is the sky blue?"

"You want a long or short explanation?"

"Hmm, do I get a third choice?" The two of us laugh.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Can I just stay in your arms for a minute? I feel so comfortable with you holding me like this..."

"Of course, Minnie. Anything to make my lovely mousey gal happy."

We stay silent for some time, Mickey gently caressing me. It feels so nice. I rub my nose against his and he kisses me again.

"It's such a great feeling...having someone do such lovely things to me..."

"I'm glad I found someone that's so sweet and beautiful to me."

"And I'm glad that I found someone so handsome and kind such as you."

We stare into each other's eyes. I can nearly see the passion in his and it makes me want to giggle. It brings me so much joy and happiness knowing I won't be alone anymore."

 **[Mickey]**

I look into Minnie's eyes and she looks into mine. I can see many things; love, happiness, innocence...it's amazing how she can look so pure and incorruptible, after all the things we've been through.

"Your eyes are just so beautiful..." I said.

"Aww, thank you, Mickey. Yours are much prettier than mine, however."

We lean towards each other, ready to start nose nuzzling, but my phone begins to ring. Darius is calling me, and I become visibly distressed. I look at Minnie and she nods at me, so I answer the call.

"Hey, D, what is it?"

"Everything alright, Mickey?" He sighs out of relief for something.

"Did something happen there?"

"No, I was just getting worried about you... you said you'd be back as fast as you can and it's been more than an hour, and it's not like the key to my house is just far away from yours."

"Sorry, me and Minnie have been chatting and time just flew by."

"Ask him if he wants to come here." Minnie says quietly.

I do so, and Darius declines politely. "I thought I'd get lunch ready. Would Minnie like to eat with us?"

Minnie accepts and Darius cheerfully says he'll getting everything ready before he hangs up.

"He's such a great writer..."

"I know. And a great Disney fan too."

"Yes." I look at the floor. "That's it, Minerva. We got to tell him the truth."

I sigh.

"And hope everything will be alright."

She agrees with me and we walk out. Minnie locks her front door and we begin walking to Darius' house.

"Well, time to face the music..."

 **Yes, I am in this one. And this fluff in this chapter, looks like a comfy pillow...**

 **MickeyxMinnie should totally become more popular.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Minnie]**

Me and Mickey begin walking towards the portal that leads back to Darius' house. He's worried, and so am I. There's no way to tell how Darius would react. I hope he'll be alright with it, but he can also react negatively, and I don't want him to hate Mickey because of me. Oh no.

I glance at him. He's looking down, probably thinking the same things at me. I loosely grab his hand and try to cheer him up. He blushes and his eyes widen for a split second. He looks at my hand and smiles at me. I tighten my grip, smiling back and slowing down to enjoy this longer.

After a few minutes, we arrive at the house and Mickey gestures towards it.

"You first, m'lady." Mickey says, politely.

"No." I imitate his gesture. "YOU first, Michael."

"Please, mousey, YOU first." He insists.

"Nuh-uh, YOU first."

Mickey shrugs and walks over to me before picking me up.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I flail my arms and legs trying to escape, but it's no use. He's about to slam me into the ground, but instead he throws me inside.

My landing's not soft, as I crash into the floor. I get up and began dusting myself only to be knocked down again as Mickey falls on me.

"A true gentleman, aren't you?" I said, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame me." He helps me up. "I TRIED to be polite with you."

"Are you going to throw me into Darius' house as well if I refuse to enter first?"

"Yes. So I would listen if I were you."

"I won't you let do that again."

We walk about five steps before Mickey picks me up again.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let me do that again?"

...

There it is, the red brick house with a brown roof. There were some clothes out to dry, and the bow in the front porch. How I loved that bow. I find it rather funny that the tree in front of the house just so happened to have a bow. Soon there will be so many bows...

"Umm, Minnie, why are you putting bows on Darius' front porch"

I snap out of my thoughts and excuse myself. The two of us freeze a few steps away from the front door.

"I really don't want to do this..."

"Neither do I." I sigh. "Let's make it quick."

He agrees with me and slowly turns the doorknob. He opens the door and smirks at me.

"YOU first."

At least he cheered up a bit.

 **[Mickey]**

I'm ready to throw Minnie into the house again, but she just walks in and I enter after her, closing the door behind us. There's humming and a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Cheese." The two of us say at the same time.

The humming stops. Darius peeks from the doorway and smiles upon noticing us.

"Hey there, mice. Food's almost ready, so take a seat."

I pull Minnie's seat for her, but when I look, she had pulled a chair for me as well. So we simply shrug and sit down on the chairs we pulled. Minnie places her hand on top of mine and attempts to smile.

"It'll turn out alright. Trust me." She whispers. I lift her hand to my lips and kiss it. She giggles cutely at me, but quickly pulls her hand away and places it on the table. I look at my side and see Darius walking towards us carrying a bowl.

"Here it is, three nice, yellow pieces of...cheese..." The three of us say simultaneously. We laugh at it, but I feel like running out of the house. Gosh, help me out here.

Minnie serves herself the half of the bowl, so Darius and I take what remained. I don't eat however. I just stare at the cheese in silence, like I've got the cheese touch or something. Darius doesn't notice, but Minnie does. She nods at me and grabs my hand again, holding it tightly and giving me a look of encouragement. I nod back and she resumes eating as normal.

"Darius..."

Darius looks at me and I think I can feel some drips of sweat running from my face.

"We've got something to tell you." Minnie finishes my phrase and glances at me again for half a second.

"What is it, mice? It ain't something bad, is it?"

Depends on how you see it...'I think to myself. "No, not at all."

"Phew, I thought Matthew was driving to work already..." He laughs at himself.

"This is rather big news, so be prepared for this. I want you to keep an open mind about this..." Minnie says. I don't think I would be able to go through with this...

"You see, me and Minnie, we...we...I.." I stutter. Oh no, not the stuttering...

"You alright, Mickey?" He prepares to get up, thinking I'm choking. I'm not, but I think I might, and I didn't even eat yet.

"WE ARE DATING! We're in love, alright?!" Minnie yells and stands up, panting. My eyes jolt between her and Darius, as my heart pounds against my chest. I wait for a reaction from one of the two.

"Oh, ha ha." Darius laughs sarcastically. My heart drops, and now he's angry? Oh no, no no no no no, this can't be happening...

"Real funny, Mickey Mouse. Look, I know Matthew Hanley put cheese on your blanket that day, and now THIS is your idea of a payback?! You also got Minnie involved, nonetheless? I'm even more disappointed with you, Minnie Mouse, for actually playing along with this. You two mice have a sense of humor better than this."

He thinks this is a joke.

"Darius, we're serious..."

"Look, Mickey. This ain't funny. Right now, just stop."

No. I'll never lose this opportunity. We already told the truth, and I won't do this a second time. I'll prove it to him.

I get up. The two look at me, and I don't hesitate a second. I grab Minnie's shoulders and we began kissing right there.

In front of Darius, with a shocked look in his face.

Next thing I remember is the sound of him falling down on the ground, fainting.


	7. Chapter 7: Having a Chat

**Apologies for fainting in the sixth chapter of this fic, I was shocked when I saw these two mice kissing, and the other thing is that today's Square Root of Minus Garfield comic wasn't shown. It was now and the author that made it was A Way With Word. I know my romantic Mickey and Minnie fic ain't a lazy Garfield fic. Thank you, Matthew who had interest in my romantic mousey story. I'll even get Willard Funny to dance, that's how much I love parties.**

[Mickey]

The sound of Darius fainting wasn't echoing, but boy, did everything went silent after that. I can feel Minnie's heart beating faster and she looks really worried. Darius' eyes are about the size of dinner plates, and it looks like he's not breathing at all.

I lift an eyebrow in worry, but Minnie pulls me back into the kiss, disconnecting me from reality. After we're done, she smiles at me and I smile back.

"You're very good at someone who's new at kissing." I say, giving her a shy look.

"Well..." She looks to the side, blushes and giggles. "I've been kinda wanting to do this for such a long time..."

"Uh...you practiced with your pillow, right?"

"W-WHAT?! N-no! Where did you get that idea?" Her expression makes it obvious that she's lying.

"You might be good at kissing, but you get horrible at lying."

She covers her eyes and blushes even more. She's the cutest mouse lover of all time.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you, mousey." I plant a little kiss on her cheek. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Another loud thud. We look back to see Darius lying on the floor.

"Darius!" Me and Minnie say as we rush to him and drop on the nearby couch.

"W-what happened to him? Is he alright?" Minnie's panicking right now. I place a hand on Darius' forehead.

"He passed out. It was probably from the shock."

Minnie's looking at her shoes. I can even see a tear roll down from her nose.

"Come on, Min, stop crying." I place my hands on her cheeks and plant a kiss on her nose. "You know I don't blame you for this."

"I-it's all my fault, Mickey..." She sobs. "I'm so sorry for pulling you into this...i-if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in such a mess..."

I embrace her. I already hated seeing her cry before, and now that she's my girlfriend, it seems like a million times worse.

"You want to know something? You were the first one to tell me how you felt."

"Huh?" She looks confused and wipes away her tears. "But...what about Ferdie? And your old rival...Mortimer?

I frown and look away.

"Please, don't say that name again."

"Huh?"

"Mortimer was probably my rival after all these years...so please don't say his name again."

"Sorry...I won't..."

Darius lets out a groan as he regains consciousness.

"You okay, Darius?" I kneel beside him.

"I guess so." He gets up, as clumsy. "So let me guess, it wasn't a dream? You two mice are really dating?"

"Yup..." I nod. "Sorry if it's not something you wanted to hear..."

"Gosh..." He pauses. "Please help me. It's just, you, and Minnie Mouse? Together? It's just...uh...two mice...uh...squeaky."

"Yeah, we agree." Me and Minnie smile at each other.

"So, why are you two mice together? I thought you liked your other friends like Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and the rest of your gang, Mickey?"

I hand Darius the letter.

"Wait..." Minnie looks at the paper like she wants to set it on fire. "THAT'S MINE!"

"Well, it was directed to me, so I think it belongs to me as well. And you know I'll NEVER let you forget it. Maybe I'll even frame it and put it above my bed!"

She tries to take the letter, but I quickly stop her.

"Darius, read it! And preferably out loud!"

He does as instructed. He stops every now and then to chuckle at it. By the end of the letter, Minnie's lying on the ground, red as a pepper.

"Oh my, please just feed me cheese." She pleads. I deny her request.

"Wow." Darius looks impressed. "I never knew you were the sweeter type, Minnie!"

She covers her ears, squishing her bow.

"Yup, she's so good she even won me over!"

"Ooh, I'm leaving now!" She walks out of the front door, angrily, and closes it behind her.

"Ain't you going after her?" Darius asks me.

"Nah. She's probably just in the porch, looking angry."

"Are you really gonna do this, Mickey?" He whispers. "I mean, Minnie's a really great girl, but wouldn't it be dangerous? The same boy and girl mouse relationship?"

"Yeah, we know." I sigh and take a long pause. "But...I really want to do this, Darius. I truly love her."

"I understand...don't worry, I got your back, mouse." I give him a hug. "Uh, so do you want any help with the dishes?"

He looks at the table. "Nah, I'll take care of that myself. Now, I think you should go be with her."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's see if she can forgive me after that. Wait, by the way, where's that letter?"

Darius hands me the letter. I take it and fold it carefully, putting it in my pocket.

"I'm keeping this forever." I say.


	8. Chapter 8: Movie Night!

**[Mickey]**

I open the front door. As I expected, Minnie is leaning on the porch's fence.

"You two done making fun of me?" She says, not looking at me.

"C'mon, lighten up a bit, Min!" I place my hand on her shoulder. "Everything worked out!"

"Mickey Mouse, I was embarassed when YOU read that letter, and now you show it to Darius?" She sounds legitimately disappointed in me.

"But, if it wasn't for that letter," I wrap my arms around her. "We might have not been together right now. So you should thank your writing skills."

She ponders for a second.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad after all..."

I give her a little smooch on the nose, making her giggle.

"Your laugh is the second cutest thing ever."

"Really, what's the first?"

"You."

She laughs. "That's the most cliche romance line ever."

"It is, but it got you to laugh, so it worked."

We look into the distance. Mickey Land is one mile away, or perhaps two miles. Minnie takes a deep breath and looks at the sky.

"I'm glad things worked out with Darius back there. It gives me hope that things will work out."

"I don't know...Darius is very close to us. We don't have this kind of relationship with the ducks. Sure, they consider us mice, but that doesn't mean they approve of everything we do..."

I look at Minnie. She seems a bit sick.

"Are you alright, Minnie?" I say, instinctively embracing her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about this."

I decide to drop the subject before she gets worse. There's a very long, awkward silence as we try to think of something to say.

"Say, Mickey..." Minnie breaks the silence. "do you want to...maybe go see a movie?"

"A movie? Gee, what kind?"

"Maybe a super cheesy romantic movie so we can laugh at it like we usually do?"

A few months ago, me, Daisy, Donald, and Minnie went to rent some DVDs for a movie night. Minnie always loves super cheesy romantic movies, and that one was the most weird, but yet beautiful romance movie ever. Since then, she always brings at least one cheesy romantic film for us to watch and laugh at.

"Well, how about we watch a real romantic movie instead of a super cheesy one this time?" I wink at her.

"You sure you want us to be caught watching something like that in the theater?"

"Who said it had to be in a theater? We can watch it in your house. We'll have some privacy there."

"Wait, you're not thinking about _that_ , are you?" She looks to the side, and gives me a shy nod. I can't help but laugh. "Gosh, for something so cute and innocent, you sure have some imagination."

"W-well, you suggested we watch a real romantic movie, in my house, and in private? Gosh, how could I not think that?"

"Don't worry, Min, we aren't going to do _that._ "

She lets out a sigh of relief. With a grin in my face, I suddenly lean towards her, making her uncomfortable.

"That is, unless you _want_ to..." I say in a flirty voice.

We spend the next few minutes laughing and trying to catch our breath.

"Anyways..." She says, wiping the tears from her eyes. "should we get going?"

"Wait a second." She gives me a "what is it?" look. I pull her for a quick kiss on the lips. She confusedly blinks a few times.

I shrug. "It might take a while until we get another chance to do this."

She lets out an "Oh" before pulling me into a longer kiss. Y'know, I'm a bit dazed by the surprise.

"If it's going to take a while, let's at least have a true kiss instead of that half-baked one." She says after she's done and nuzzles my cheek.

I'll repeat myself; she's the cutest girlfriend ever.

 **[Minnie]**

"Let's get going," I said to Mickey. "it's Sunday and the video rental shops don't stay open for much longer."

We begin walking towards the town. I can notice that she's holding onto me tighter than he usually does. Maybe it's supposed to be a stealthy hug?

On our way, we end up running into Daisy Duck. She's wearing a bow on her head, purple shirt, and purple pumps.

"Mickey! Minnie! I've been looking for you!" She tells us. She hands us three heart shaped invitations.

"I'm throwing birthday parties next week!"

"Wait, next week's our birthday?" Mickey asks.

"I completely forgot about it." I say.

Daisy chuckles at us. "Oh, you two! Always forgetting every holiday."

"Heh, what can I say? You're absolutely right." Mickey says with a shrug.

She gives the two of us a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, mice, I gotta get going and deliver all these invitations. I hope you'll show up next week!" She waves us goodbye and runs off. Mickey is examining the heart-shaped letters she just gave us.

"Say, who's the third invitation for?"

"Donald." He answers. "Do we have time to get to Donald's house so I can leave it there?"

"Yes, but why? You can just give it to him tonight."

"Well, it's because..." He blushes. "I was planning on spending the night at your house."

"Really, Mickey?"

"Again, it's not _that!"_ He yells. "I just...wanted to stay with you. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, not at all!"

He caresses the back of my head, while holding my bow, and I begin squeaking. Gee, I have no idea why I make these sounds, but I do know they make me seem even more cuter.

We walk back to the house and enter. Donald's at the couch watching his own show with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Hey there."

"Hey there, Donald." Mickey handed the invitation to him. "Daisy is throwing a party next week and wants us to go."

"Well, sure. Your birthday's next week, so we got nothing to do anyways."

"Look, Donald..." Mickey rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm going to spend the night over at Minnie's house, okay?"

Donald looks a bit worried.

"You sure, Mickey? Isn't it a bit too early? I mean, you two just got together..."

Mickey looks mad and I began laughing.

"Oh, MAN! Look, it's not that okay?"

Donald takes a few steps back due to the sudden outburst.

"...I'll just go get my pajamas." He walks up to the second floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Donald asked me.

"Nothing. I just did my best to annoy her." I shrug and give her a wink.

Donald chuckled. "You certainly haven't changed a bit."

"I'm the same mouse as always."

Mickey comes back with a plastic bag containing his clothes. He gives Donald a hug.

"Be safe, okay?"

"Mickey, you're just spending one night out."

"Well, you know me! Always a worrywart!"

We bid Donald a "see you" and walk away. After a few minutes we got to the rental shop, got a few movies of varying quality and walked to my house.

"Mickey, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Say, why did you tell me 'you were the first one to tell me how you felt' earlier today?"

"Oh, that? It's just that you were the first one to ever say, well, write such beautiful things about me."

"Really? The first?"

"Yup. The first ever."

I liked hearing that.

"Hey, why the smug face?" He asks me.

"What? Can't I feel happy for that?"

He gave me a pat on the head. In return, I kissed his cheek. We finally got to my house and I unlocked my front door.

We walked in and began setting things up. I got a few blankets and pillows and threw them on the couch while Mickey made some popcorn.

I decide to peek into the kitchen to see how he's doing. He's impatiently waiting for the microwave to finish. Grinning, I sneak up behind him and give him a surprise hug.

I don't exactly know what happened after that, but a second later, I was on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mickey!"

He helps me to get up to my feet.

"I'm really sorry, but please don't scare me like that again..." Mickey began kissing all over my back to try to make it feel better. I was going to tell him not to worry about it, but at least he gave me the free kisses.

"There." He said, after a while. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Please don't thank me, I caused this in the first place."

The beeping of the microwave distracted the two of us. We just shrugged, got the popcorn, and some butter and walked into the living room.

 **[Mickey]**

I'm still feeling awkward for judo flipping Minnie, but she seemed to be alright, thankfully.

She inserted a movie into the DVD player, and sat on the couch. She patted the seat beside her, as if signaling me to sit to her side. Because I _totally_ wasn't going to do that in the first time.

The movie started, but I kept an eye on Minnie. I notice her hand slowly inching towards my own and couldn't help but smile. Every time her hand got close, I moved mine away.

This went on, for about a minute until I said something.

"You know, if you want to take my hand, just do it already."

She gave an awkward laugh and placed her hand on mine. I guess that made her feel a bit more confident, as she rested her head on my shoulder and began nuzzling my neck.

"I love you so much, Michael Mouse..."

"Heh, I love you too, Minerva."

We turned our attention to the movie. It was yet another action film where the detective's name was Inspector something. The only reason we didn't switch it out was because of too many detectives. But even then I fell asleep somewhere during the movie and only woke up during the credits.

"Huh?" I woke up, confused. Minnie had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and was softly snoring.

I plant a smooch on her nose, caressing the back of her head. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me, then at the television.

"Wow. That was some kind of movie." Was the first thing she said as she stretched awake.

I look outside and it's nighttime.

"I'm going to put my pajamas on, one second." I take the plastic bag with my clothes and walk into the bathroom to change.

"And I'll go make some popcorn!" She says, rushing off into the kitchen.

I put on my red pajamas and red shorts, and I sit down on the couch and pull some blankets over me. I hear the microwave beeping from the kitchen and Minnie's hurried footsteps. She runs out the kitchen with the bowl, inserts another DVD, and sits down.

This time, it was a horror movie. Minnie squeezed my hand and I can feel her trembling. I shoot a quizzical look at her.

"I...don't like horror movies, as you may have noticed." She answers in a meek voice.

"Really? We always watch one of those on our movie nights!"

"Well...I've always been scared of them...I tried my best to hide it."

"Hide it? But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She looks at me with her eyes. "Because I didn't want you to think I was a coward."

I giggle. "Why would I think something like that?"

She thinks for a second and shrugs.

It's a movie about Bob who just derailed just a couple of games a while ago and decide to ride their train, just as he rode the train, he got scared by that yellow monster. Which has red eyes too. And looks scary.

"I'll never understand horror movie protagonists." I shake my head and shove a fistful of popcorn in my mouth.

Minnie looks pale, so I bring her a bit closer to me. She looks at me and I give her a comforting smile, tightening my grip on her hand. She smiles back at me, and turns to the screen.

About an hour later...

"See, there's nothing to fear, it's just a scary movie." I tell her as the credits begin rolling. Also, if you're wondering, that monster got scared because of Bob. Because, he's from Broadway.

"Yeah, I know."

We look at each other and freeze for a moment. She blushes and begins leaning towards me. I follow her cue, puckering my lips.

The moment was completely ruined as Bob came out of the television for a final jumpscare.

"Ooh, I flippin' hate when they do this!" I cursed out loud. Minnie has a hand over her chest, trying to calm down her heart.

"H-hey, don't worry! We still got two movies after all!" She got up from the couch and showed me the two remaining DVDs.

"Left one or right one?" She asks. "Left is comedy and right's romance."

"Right, of course! It's obviously the "right" choice!"

"...Oh my..." She looks at me with shock but can't contain her chuckling. She inserts the movie and returns to her seat.

"Say, while we wait for the movie to load...why don't you tell me about how it started?" My feet swing idly in the air.

"Huh, what are you referring to?"

"I'm talking about your crush on me, of course!"

She turns a bit red and awkwardly rubs the back of her head. "Well, sure I don't see why not."


	9. Chapter 9: Memories - Part 1

**You know, I've been wanting to write a chapter like this, for a while, since I was too busy with school and Life Program.**

 **If you see the bold text like this...**

 **Mickey:**

 **Minnie:**

 **This means it's them in the present commenting on their flashback.**

 **Also, I still don't have a good name for the romantic mice couple. Maybe something like "Minnickey" or "Micherva", or something.**

 **Let's get on with it already!**

 **[Minnie]**

"Well..." I said, sitting on the couch with Mickey, placing my hands on his leg. "It started at the beginning, when we first met back in 1928."

 **Mickey Mouse - 90 years ago...**

Walter, Les, and Ub were thinking of creating a character since they lost the rights to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to Universal.

"Well, what new character are we going to draw now, Walt? We've lost Oswald." asked Ub Iwerks.

"No clue, Ub." Walt said.

Ub was one of the animators, who created Oswald from Disney after he was claimed by Charles Mintz in 1928, and became a Universal Studios character.

He tried drawing sketches of various characters like cats, dogs, cows, and frogs. But none of them seemed to work out for Disney.

And the reason why Oswald was lucky?

Well, he has Ortensia Cat, if she's his girlfriend, that would make him lucky. He had The Bunny Children too. He appeared in Trolley Troubles in 1927.

Walt started to remind of a mouse at Laugh-O-Gram Studios at Kansas City, Missouri, and in 1925 when Hugh drew some sketches of mice around a photo of him.

"What are you thinking about, Walt?" Ub asked.

"I got it! A mouse would work." Walt said.

"A mouse?" Ub asked again.

"Yes, a mouse!" Walt said.

Ub heard Walt talking about a mouse, and finally got into a character that would replace Oswald.

"Uh, I'll be right back, Walt." Ub said to Walt. "I'll show you a character of a mouse and you're gonna love it."

"Okay then." Walt said.

Ub went back to his desk and made a drawing of a character that Walt knew he would love. It was a black mouse with a design similar to Oswald, the exceptions were circular ears, and shorts with two buttons, along with shoes.

Suddenly, the mouse started coming to life, and emerged from the paper causing Ub to fall out of his chair.

"Oh man, you scared me for a bit." Ub said.

"Sorry about that." The mouse said, as he looked around the studio. "Hey, who said that?"

"It was me." Ub said, pointing at himself. "My name's Ubbe Eert Iwerks. Just call me Ub, for short."

"Oh, hi there, Ub!" The mouse said, waving at Ub.

"Hey, Ub, did you draw the character like I asked you to?" Walt asked.

"Yes, I did. Here he is." Ub said, as he introduced the mouse.

"Ta-da!" The mouse popped out.

"Good job, Ub." Walt told him.

"Hey, who are you?" The mouse asked. He never noticed Walt.

"Glad you asked. I'm Walter Elias Disney, the creator of Disney. Just call me Walt, for short." Walt introduced himself.

"Oh, glad to meet you." The mouse said, as he hugged Walt.

"I'll never lose you like I lost Oswald, my previous character."

"Who was your previous character, Walt?"

"His name was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. He was a character that I created after he was claimed by Universal, so that's why I lost him."

"Sorry to hear that, Walt. I'll never leave you since I lost him."

 **Mickey: Gosh, Minnie, that Oswald was like my brother...**

 **Minnie: I know.**

Ub then took the mouse home after working, where Mildred, his wife, was looking for him.

"How was work, Ub?" Mildred asked.

"It was good, Mildred." Ub replied back.

"Say, who's that mouse that's hiding your back?" Mildred asked.

"Oh, it's just a character that I wanted to replace for Oswald." Ub said.

"Oh, alright." Mildred said.

"Hey, who's that woman?" The mouse said, as he stopped hiding behind Ub.

"It's Mildred Sarah Henderson, my wife." Ub said.

"Hello there, little mouse. Want something to eat?" Mildred asked the mouse.

"Yes, please!" The mouse said.

"Alright then, let me bring you some food for you." Mildred said to the mouse.

"Thanks." The mouse said.

As the mouse started eating food that Mildred brought for him, Lillian and Walt were packing their bags, spending their day at New York.

"Wait, before we go to New York, there's a character I would like you to meet." Walt said.

"Oh, really?" Lillian asked.

"He's at Ub's house, if you didn't know." Walt said.

Meanwhile at Ub's house, the mouse was looking out the window, seeing kids play and people walk, as Lillian and Walt arrive.

"Gee, I know Walt, but who's this woman?" The mouse asked.

"That's Lillian Marie Disney. She's my wife." Walt introduced his wife to the mouse.

"That's a character of yours?" Lillian asked Walt.

"Yes, he will be my new character, since I lost Oswald." Walt said.

"Well, hello there, little mouse. This is Walt Disney, my husband who I married on July 13, 1925." Lillian said, as she picked up the mouse.

"Hey, we're going to New York. Mind if we take the mouse with us?" Walt asked.

"Sure." Ub said.

Then they arrived at New York City, with the mouse in their hands. The Disneys showed him the life and the people at New York. After having much fun at New York, they decided to return home by riding a train to California, where the train started taking them home.

"Do you have a name, mouse?" Lillian asked.

"Gee, I don't think I do." The mouse said. Looks like the mouse didn't have a name at all.

"Don't worry, we'll give you a name, and you'll like it." Walt said.

"Mortimer Mouse." Walt said. The mouse liked the name, and so did Walt.

"Uhh, no. That name is too pompous for this mouse." Lillian didn't like the name for the mouse. "Let's give him something else. Hmm...I'll call you Mickey Mouse."

"That name works! I like it better than the other name like Mortimer." The mouse was proud of his name.

 **Mickey: Of course, that name, Mortimer, now belongs to my rival.**

 **Minnie: I know that. Mortimer Mouse was a bad one. He even tried to take me out.**

Then Walt and Ub were doing a script for Mickey's first short film called "Plane Crazy" starring Mickey.

"Hey there." Mickey said, as he approached them. "Whatcha doin'?

"We're writing a script for your first short film called Plane Crazy." Walt said to Mickey.

"Plane Crazy? What is that?" Mickey asked.

"It's where you fly in an airplane." Ub said.

"Wow! I've always flied in airplanes before." Mickey said, happily.

"We're gonna introduce some new characters to it." Walt said.

"Gee, new characters? I can't wait." Mickey said. He just can't for some new characters, including me,

"Yes. After we finish the script, we'll introduce them." Walt said.

"Okay. I'll sit in my chair and leave you two to the script." Mickey said.

Hours passed, and they finally finished the script.

"Hey, Walt! The script's ready." Ub told Walt.

"Thanks, Ub. Now it's time to start making some new characters." Walt said.

Ub then went to his desk and decided to draw new characters for the film.

"Hey, I know what I can create!" Ub had an idea and started drawing...me!

I looked like Mickey, but I wore a dress and had some eyelids. I even wore pumps. And ta-daaa! I started coming to life.

"Wow!" I said, surprisingly.

I noticed Ub, who had drawn me to life.

"Hey, uh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Glad you asked, female mouse. My name's Ubbe Eert Iwerks. I'm the one who created Mickey. Just call me Ub, for short." Ub introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Ub." I shaked his hand.

"Come on, mousey girl, let's introduce you to Walt." Ub said as I followed him.

"My, who's Walt?" I asked.

"He's the creator of Disney, and one of my friends." Ub told me.

I smiled. Walt's a great creator.

Ub took me to Walt's office.

"Tell me, what new character did you create for the first film, Ub?" Walt asked.

"Ahem, I believe he created me for it, Ub." I told Ub.

"Yep, here she is."

"Ta-da!" I popped out of my hiding place. First time I've ever been created. I placed my hands behind my back and giggled as Ub introduced me to Walt.

"I'm gonna introduce you a male mouse of yours." Walt said as he took me to see the mouse with circular ears, shorts, and shoes sitting on his chair when he heard Walt calling him. I gasped in surprise, as I ran to see him.

"Uh, hey there." He said as he saw me.

"MICKEY!" I shouted, as I was about to hug him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second, Squeaks!" He backed up from me. "Girlfriend or just a friend?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, I don't know. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Mickey immediately answered.

"Then I'm definitely your girl!" I jumped up to hug him. He blushed and tried to pry me off, but I wasn't letting go. He gave me a few pats on my head.

"My name's Minerva Mouse." I introduced myself. "But you can call me Minnie, for short." My name had a nice ring to it.

Then we looked at each other, smiling.

"Gosh, uh, you look so beautiful, Minnie." Mickey said. What a nice compliment he made about me.

"You think, Mickey?" I asked, curious.

"Yep." He then hugged me.

"Aw, thanks." I said, as I hugged him back.

He blushed and smiled at me.

"We're now going to work on the film called "Plane Crazy" now, since we've finished the script." said Walt. "Now let's go make the film."

"My, a film?" I asked.

"Yes, a film. And you'll appear with Mickey too." Walt told me.

"Yay!" I jumped up high.

"Hold on tight, Minnie!" And I did when the film started. He read the book called "How to Fly". More filming scenes for Plane Crazy came and ended with Mickey getting hit by a horseshoe. Luckily, I helped him up.

"You did a good job, Mickey." Walt said.

"So did Minnie!" Mickey said, as he gave me a pat on the head, and I couldn't stop giggling.

"Aww, that was nothing special..."

He walked in front of me, gently placed his hand on my head, and smiled at me.

"No need to be shy, that was just really impressive!"

I looked to the side, and rubbed myself to hide my blushing.

"So, uh, do you mind if I appear in your cartoon series?"

Mickey's smile disappeared.

"Well, I don't know..." Mickey said, nervously.

"Please, let me appear!" I kneeled. "I went to your first film, and I'm wanting to come to your series too. I can't just sit around and do nothing all day..."

He looked at me, and I could see the sympathy in his eyes. He shrugged and helped me up.

"Well, alright!"

"Yay!" I jumped up high in the air again.

In 1940, 12 years after our cartoons were filmed by Walt himself who voiced Mickey, we chatted about our lives to get to know each better.

"So, Donald's in your cartoon series too?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Yep, don't forget about his nephews named Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I probably couldn't hear a word he was saying though."

I giggled. "What about Daisy Duck? You said that he was Donald's girlfriend, right?"

"She's one of your best friends, if you didn't know. Don't worry, I'll introduce the gang soon."

"We'll always be together."

He laughed.

"Yep, we will."

And in 1955, two years after Pluto, Mickey's dog, made the last film, we went to Disneyland, where Walt and Mickey were getting ready for the opening.

"Are you sure that the people will like Disneyland, Walt?" Mickey asked Walt. Walt nodded.

"Of course they will, Mickey Mouse. Most people will like this theme park that I built for them to have fun after I visited some amusement parks with my daughters. And you and Minnie will greet people at opening day."

"Uh, I'll pass...cause I'm a little nervous. There's so many kids and adults to greet us when we appear." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Minnie. It's gonna be alright. People will love it here." Mickey told me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep. Trust me, you'll love it!" He winked at me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

 **Minnie: And two months later, in October 3rd, The Mickey Mouse Club appeared on ABC.**

 **Mickey: What club was that?**

 **Minnie: The Mickey Mouse Club, squeaks! They had Mickey Mouse ears that Walt created. You then became popular again at that time. But then, Walt died in 1966.**

"He sure was a good creator of my Mickey..." I said, as I saw his grave, cried, and kneeled down.

 **Minnie: After Walt died, our lives were changed.**

 **Mickey: Sorry for his loss.**

 **Minnie: Sorry about that too, Mickey. Skip to 1988...**

"Hey, uh, Minnie, somebody told me that, you would have your own series, right?" Mickey asked me.

"Yep! And this time, I'm going with style!" I said.

"Style?" Mickey was confused.

I dusted myself, and spun around, like doing a ballet.

"Style!" I wore a yellow big bow, a gold shirt with a pink coat, blue shorts with a gray belt, purple shoes with gray garment, and red socks under them.

"Good luck then!" He patted me on the bow. I squeaked.

Boy, was I so glad to be on my show back in 1988.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories - Part 2

"So, what do you think?" I said. "Did I do good in that show?"

"Uh, you did just as fine. And you look so cool wearing that outfit."

I smiled and giggled.

"Oh! I do, don't I? Really cute compliment, Mickey. I like it."

So did Mickey.

"Look, Minnie, I know we spent like 60 years together, back in 1928. In fact, I appeared in your series too! How could we have met ourselves like this in your series?"

"Uhhhh..." I tried hard to answer that question. "No clue."

"From my 60th anniversary, I was wearing the sorcerer's outfit, which was a magic wizard hat, and a red robe. I even wore boots." Mickey said, arms crossed. "And nobody knows who framed Roger Rabbit there. I was gone! They said I wasn't going to appear in my special."

"Oh my!" I said. "I was in your anniversary special. I had cried about that."

"I was voiced by Wayne Allwine, back in 1977." Mickey said.

"Cute voice." I giggled.

"Thanks, Min." He bowed. "What were you voiced by?"

"Gee, I didn't think I had a voice back then." I was curious.

"Was that in the mid '80s?" He asked me.

"Ruth Clifford voiced me back in 1952, I could know."

"Gee, who are you voiced by now?" He asked me again.

"I thought you'd never ask." I took out a piece of paper and wrote who voiced me. Then I showed it to Mickey. "I'm voiced by Russi Taylor!"

"...huh?"

Mickey was confused.

"Oh, and before you ask, Russi was the current voice of me in 1986, which was two years ago. She also voiced Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby from DuckTales!"

"Well, glad to hear!" Mickey said in a happy tone.

"Thank you!" I kissed Mickey on the cheek, which returned back to me.

Then the two of us stayed silent for what seemed to be like a few minutes.

I felt Mickey place a hand on my bow and clear his throat.

"So, uh...you want to talk about DuckTales?"

I nodded. Mickey changed from the sorcerer's outfit to his regular outfit. He had red shorts with white buttons, and yellow shoes.

"Alright, let's start." He clapped his hands. "So Scrooge McDuck appeared there, right?"

I just shrugged. "I don't think I've ever met Scrooge McDuck before. I hear he's a rich duck."

"Never? He was voiced by Alan Young."

"I know the voice, I just don't know if I ever met him. I guess he's Donald's uncle."

I shook my head.

"Can I ask you something? So, you were made in 1928, right?"

"Yep. I don't know if I've had my own cartoon series, though."

"Why not? We had you in my cartoon series. I also was made in 1928, in my famous cartoon called Steamboat Willie."

"Wow! Really? You were known as Steamboat Willie?" I lifted my head up to look at him.

He nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, didn't you notice that hat that I got on, and that steamboat that I got from my classic days? Take a look!"

He showed me to his steamboat and put on his hat, rode on the steamboat, and rode on it while whistling to the tune of Steamboat Bill.

"Wow!" I slowly leaned in closer to him. "You love riding on your own steamboat!"

"Yep, but Captain Peg Leg Pete stopped me, and switched places with me behind the wheel, sending me back down in the deck."

I wanted to use the wheel too, riding on the steamboat Mickey showed me while humming to that tune that Mickey whistled, and pulling the rope to sound the steamboat's three whistles. Unfortunately, the steamboat whistled at me, and I covered my ears, squashing my bow.

He chuckled. "Careful, Min! Just because the steamboat whistles loudly, doesn't mean it hurts your ears."

I shook my hand, and patted my ears, put my bow back between my ears, and he continued to talk.

"And I'm not alone. Peg Leg Pete is one of the big guys who was in my cartoon. He moved in closer and patted my head. "I've met that guy, and maybe one of the big ones. I even understand that the steamboat can do anything, but there's no reason for that. Instead of making the steamboat whistle, why don't you try riding the steamboat?"

I tilted my head and gave him a quizzical look. "But...how would I do that?"

"Try it like me. Just try to get the hold of the wheel, and ride! Pretty great, huh?"

He was right. Sure, the fact that he took me on his steamboat is rather fantastic, but being able to ride the steamboat like him is a really sweet power.

"I'll leave you here to ride my steamboat. Right now, I'll just sit here and watch."

He relaxed and watched me ride the steamboat.

"This is so much fun!"

After about 4 years of riding the steamboat, we got off. We finally saw The Swabbies, an un-released Disney film that never was completed, and that movie that I don't know the name of.

"Oh, this film? It's Prince and the Pauper."

"Uh, that's not what I wanted to show you, Minnie." He took my arm and pulled me along for a few more minutes. He then stopped and found Mickey Columbus, a film that was released. "Look."

I noticed him, taking the role of Christopher Columbus, in the picture.

"Gosh, you were a historical mouse."

"You think that my shipmates, Donald and Goofy, had my revolutionary idea before?"

"I'm pretty sure that the world had been round in the film."

"Were you in there?" He asked me if I was.

"Nope." I said.

"Well, if we wait 3 years..." I said to Mickey. "we'll run into a Runaway Brain."

"Runaway Brain? Well, my brain didn't run away."

I giggled and began walking with Mickey.

 **Minnie:** **And thus, that crazy mouse who was playing his game, suddenly got interrupted by that cute little girl mouse, making him lose the game, and have a runaway brain.**

 **Mickey: Gosh, that sounded very scary.**

 **Minnie: That was from Runaway Brain from 1995. I was in that movie.**

 **Mickey: There was that one time when I turned into a monster, that fell in love with you.**

 **Minnie: Wow...I wasn't afraid of that.**

 **Mickey: Why WEREN'T you afraid? I mean, I know I looked like a monster, but why?**

 **Minnie: Shopping. *winks* Anyways, onto the early 2000s...**

Mickey was driving in his car with me by my side. Mickey still was wearing his red shorts with white buttons, and yellow shoes. I now had a blue bow on my head, and I wore a blue skirt, bloomers, and yellow heels. Together, we drove down the road instead of just walking.

The name "Mickey Mouse Works" was above us.

"Wow! Look at the logo above us!" I said. "Wait until I appear in my own shorts!"

Mickey still was driving his car, as the gates opened.

"You know, I can try to hang out with you if you'd like to." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled.

"Alright. But, before we go..." He then embraced me, making me turn red. "After seventy-one years we've been together, I couldn't have done it without you, Minnie." He gave me a few pats on the back and released me.

I awkwardly rubbed my shoulder as we walked inside.

"I'll be back soon!" He yelled as the gate closed behind him.

Again, I could do nothing but just walk to my house. And just wait. I noticed my bow was still on, so I rubbed it, and rubbed my cheeks to hide my blushing.

"My, what's been going on with me?" I thought to myself, while I sat on my couch. I've always been spending time with Mickey by my side, but this was just a little too much, so I just decided to lay down in my bed, with my bow now on the table, and my heels on the rug.

I've been with him for, like, seventy-two years.

I woke up, and decided to drive my car back to the Mickey Mouse works gate, and after about 20 minutes, it opened, and I wanted to drive away-

 **Mickey: Wait, drive away in your car?**

 **Minnie: Oh! No, I was going to drive** **to** **the gate!**

 **Mickey: You'd end up crashing it.**

 **Minnie: ...Sorry about that.**

Out of the open gate came Mickey, with his friend, Donald, and my best friend, Daisy Duck, along with Goofy.

He waved at me and introduced the three to each other.

"This is Donald Duck, my friend who can't understand a word. This is Goofy, one of my goofy goofs. And here's Daisy Duck, one of your best friends!" Mickey told me about them. I immediately kneeled down, but she just giggled and patted my head, while holding my bow. "No need to be so formal, my friend."

We drove in my car, and spent the whole trip talking. Mostly Goofy, who explained about his job and his cartoon shorts. I noticed Mickey Mouse was falling asleep close to me, so I sung quietly to him. After a few hours, we finally arrived to my house again. Daisy, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey got off the car, and so did I.I

"Gosh, I'm so tired..." Mickey said, as he stretched. "I'll check on my dog, Pluto, to see if he's alright. You two want to check on your cat, Figaro?"

Me and Daisy nodded, and we checked on Figaro.

"Mickey!" Donald yelled as he called out his name.

The duck looked back in surprise.

"I see you've got your own show. I was worried I would've lost you in the first place!"

"You know me, Donald. I always find a way."

"Aw, phooey. That's because you're just a mouse." He gave his mouse friend a noogie.

"At least I don't quack like you." Mickey gave Donald a pat on the back.

Daisy walked over to him. "So, how's life going with you these years, Donald?"

"Bad luck happens. At least you came to my rescue. I'll probably get stuck with bad luck again. And don't even get me started on the temper. I had to calm myself down so many times!"

"Well, in that case, I think you should control your temper a little more, Donald."

Daisy said before I introduced myself.

"Uhh, hi there, my name's Minnie Mouse."

"I know you, Minnie! You and Figaro were spending a quiet night at your house, after I took my bubble bath. There was a lion chasing us around, which made the water run and break down the house."

"Yep, I helped her after she got kidnapped by Pete, the big guy who always kidnaps my girl before I came to her rescue." He wrapped his hand around me and nuzzled my nose. My, I felt so happy after I got rescued by my Mickey.

"Hee hee, that was nothing. You were the one who beat Pete anyway."

"I would have got squashed by Pete if it wasn't for you!"

"Yes, but Pete wouldn't squash me too if it wasn't for the both of us!"

Goofy pulled me away.

"Sorry, Mick seems to be a great guy-who-saves-his-girl's-life sometimes. A-hyuck." He cleared his throat and extended his hand to me. "Anyways, pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Goofy." We shook hands and we both giggled.

"Wow, Mickey always told me you're usually meeting new people."

"Yeah, I usually am after our adventures with him and Donald." He rubbed the back of his head. "But, you saved Max's life after that. And I'm pretty much thankful for that. But what's this about your relationship?"

"Oh, that? I pretty much enjoyed spending our time together."

"Pardon?" Goofy asked, confused.

"Not like that!" Mickey said with an awkward blush. "You forgot that she spent about seventy-two years with me."

"Oh, alright. In that case, sorry for any damages that you mice must've caused. If you want, I can pay you back."

Mickey walked over, furious with his teeth, red as a tomato, but Daisy just held him back by putting a hand to his forehead.

"Losing Mickey's temper is pretty much bad sometimes." Daisy told me and we all laughed (except for Mickey)

 **Minnie:** **And in the House of Mouse...**

"Hey there, who's this?" Mickey said. As he went inside the House of Mouse, I appeared, jumping and hugging him.

"Mickey!" I said.

"Oh, uh, hey there!" Mickey said as he met me.

Goofy, Daisy, and Donald appeared.

"Hey there, Mickey!" Daisy said.

"Hiya, Mick." Goofy said.

"Hey, Mickey." Donald said.

"Aw, gosh. To be honest, this is the House of Mouse..."

"Come on, don't put yourself down..." I said, still hugging him.

"Uh, it's a place where Disney characters can just...hang out!" Mickey said.

"Can we try to repay you somehow after The House of Mouse?" said Donald.

I asked the Disney crowd to put him down safely.

"Repay? Well, I know just the right thing..."

\- 30 Minutes Later... -

With everyone's help, the Disney gang were all done and went home. The Disney gang were just having a good time, while me, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto high-fived each other after a job well done.

"So much after that, huh?" Mickey said and looked over to me. He smiled and waved and I awkwardly waved back.

"So, what do you say about coming to my clubhouse?"

 **Minnie: And after the House of Mouse, which was already aired on 2001, and ended in 2002, we went to your clubhouse just to have a little fun.**

"That balloon can hold six people." Mickey told me. That balloon was a glove.

"Wow! Cool." Pete said.

"Really?" I clapped.

"Yup, after seventy-eight years with you, Minnie, my friends and I couldn't be more proud of you. We're mice since we had already had our funtime, but I still owe you. And to be frank, I really love you.

I blushed deeply.

"Really, Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah, you're a pretty great girl mouse..."

"Aw, thanks, Mickey..."

"And... I want to spend the rest of my life with you after our marriage."

"I get to be your wife?!" I was really surprised.

"Yes, really. I don't wanna leave a great mouse gal like you behind after seventy-eight years."

Almost as if on cue, the balloon deflated (not because Donald popped it, Mickey was just testing it)

"Oh..." I rubbed my arm. "I... feel the same. I wanna spend a lot more time with you, my Mickey."

"So, you up for it? Because, if you need to, like, say good-bye or pack things up, we're leaving like a few minutes."

"Well, what can I pack? My bows? My dress? My heels?"

We both chuckled.

"Do you really want me to go with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then we better get going."

I walked towards Mickey's balloon.

Mickey and Donald helped me climb into the basket.

"So, ready to depart, Minnie?" Daisy asked me. I looked back again.

"Yes, Daisy."

Mickey's clubhouse is still there once his Glove Balloon began to inflate, slowly and slowly lifting up.

"Gosh, what's wrong, Min?" Mickey placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at the clubhouse.

"I kinda feel homesick..."

"Come on, turn that frown upside down!" He pinched my cheeks, which was made me smile.

"Happy now, Mickey?"

"Yes."

No one really said anything for the most of the trip when the Hot Dog theme song began, which made Mickey's clubhouse disappear as his Glove Balloon floated away, with us as we stood in silence.

 **WHOA, WHAT THE MOUSERS WAS THAT?!**

 **A NEW CHAPTER! YAAAAAAY! *starts arm flailing like Kermit the Frog***

 **Apologies and thanks for putting up with my lazy days, readers. You're all wonderful and I love you all.**

 **So, the clubhouse disappears when the Mickey gang leave for the day, but in this one, it disappears as their Glove Balloon floated away with them in there.**

 **And in 2013, Paul Rudish made the Mickey Mouse shorts. I thought I'd continue the flashback, but I guess that's all for the tenth chapter.**

 **Yep, that's all for the tenth chapter, and the flashback. Apologies for this. Also, happy 10th anniversary to Square Root of Minus Garfield. I know this ain't no lazy and boring Garfield fic. I guess I'm just a crazy Mickey Mouse/Disney lover living in my studio with my two Mickey plushies who watches Mickey's shows like a total boring moron)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the eleventh chapter with these two romantic mice.**

[Minnie]

I let out a very long yawn. My, my mouth felt dry from all that storytelling, so I took a sip of Mickey's soda pop that Mickey left beside the couch.

"So you're telling me you felt all that while near me, and you never realized you had a crush?" Mickey asked me.

"Yup."

He was confused.

"I mean, mice all have the same relationship as we do. So I didn't know that a boy and a girl can fall in love together. And then you add in the "totally romantic mice" factor. Did you really expect me to figure out right away that I was in love with a boy mouse?" I shrugged and took another sip of the soda pop.

"Well, you could've told me."

"I didn't know what was going on!"

"So, how did you find out about it?"

"I talked with Daisy. I asked her about all the things I felt, without mentioning you, of course. She told me that I was in love with you. I was confused at first, questioning how I could fall in love with a mousey guy, and if it happened with anyone else, if it was bad for me to feel like this. I was nervous to tell anyone, especially you, about it. It was starting to make me feel very nervous to keep everything a secret. That's when I started writing those letters, ending with the one you received." I blushed a little. My, these crazy letters. "By the way, sorry for telling you about my love earlier this week...to think we got so far in just one week..."

"Tomorrow's our 90th anniversary as well."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Minnie."

He giggled and gave me a kiss.

"Y'know, it's been 90 years since we've been together, and barely a week since I ever first considered dating you. Now we're here already, and I'm so in love with you." Mickey told me as he wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. "How did you manage to make me fall for you completely in such a long time?"

"Easy, be as cute and sweet as possible. Classic Minnie Mouse charm, never fails."

"You forgot 'write beautiful love letters'."

"...oh, I'm going to drive off without you if you keep reminding me of those things."

"I'm never letting you forget, Minerva." He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a folded page of paper. "After all, I've still got one of them right here."

I quickly tried taking it from his hands, but he kept it out of my reach.

"Hey! Gimme that!"

"You know, I told Darius I'd probably frame it. Where's the best place we can put it? Above the door, maybe your bedroom's door...wow! Maybe in the front door! That way everyone will see it."

"My bedroom? Are we gonna...sleep together...from now on? And, live in the same house?"

"I guess so. After all..." He placed his indicator under my chin. "You have completely enveloped me. I want to be with you all the time.

"Really? Well, uh, so do I. It's just that I never really considered it...living together, I mean..."

"You seem nervous."

"H-huh?"

He smiled smugly. "Don't tell me...you were thinking about marriage and that other thing that people do in bedrooms, weren't you?"

My face got hot and completely turned red. Not just the cheeks, the entire face. I joked about it earlier, but it still left me uneasy. He leaned closer to me to the point our noses were almost touching.

"...do you want to do it, Minnie?"

"No! I mean, y-yes, k-kinda, n-not at all..."

Mickey began laughing his head off for a good minute or so, leaving me more embarassed.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry, this is just so...hysterical!" He tried talking. "Your reaction, it's just so...HILARIOUS!"

"It's really not that funny, Mickey!" I cried as my face was buried deep in a pillow.

After a while, he managed to control himself and stop laughing. He slumped on the couch, holding his sides.

"I-it hurts to laugh...oh g-gosh..."

He noticed he was still holding the letter, so he folded it up and put it in his pocket again. I lost my chance, but that's alright.

"Now I'm sad that I didn't take a picture of your face now." He said, taking deep, deep breaths.

I throw the pillow at his face, angrily, but he intercepted it.

"Oh...sweet cheese...that was priceless..."

I jumped off the couch. "You know what? I'm not going to stay here and be mocked, you mouse. I'm going to bed." I tried to walk into my bedroom, but he grabbed my tail.

"Oh no, you're not!" He yelled, grabbing my tail.

"Let go of my tail, Mickey Mouse!" I yelled back.

"I can see you! There's a mirror there!"

I slammed the door.

"A piece of cheese and you'll be back in 5 minutes or less!"

"Get ready to lose that bet then!"

I jumped onto the bed and reached for my covers, which were still in the living room.

"So do I get my cheese now, or later?" He asked when he saw me walking into the room.

"Sorry, Mickey, but you're not getting anything because I just came here to grab my blankets."

"You still came back regardless, so you lose and I win. Now, gimme some cheese, please."

"No way!" I turned away from him.

"Yes way! You made the bet, now say cheese!"

I grumbled as I reached under my skirt pocket and pulled out some cheese, throwing it at him.

"A cheese is a mouse's job." He sarcastically said as I slammed the bedroom door.

What did I forget?

Oh! I forgot the pillows!

"Does this mean I get enough cheese on my sandwich?" He asked, as I walked in, grabbed the pillows, and left without saying a word. "Better get used to it while you can, Minnie! Because when we get married, we'll have to stay together for the rest of our lives!"

I was too angry to sleep but then five minutes later, he walked in, planted a kiss on my cheek, and embraced me.

"Good night, Minnie." He planted a second kiss on the back of my head and fell asleep almost immediately.

I looked at him and smiled, placing my hands over his own.

 _'Well, I guess putting up with our argument is worth it after all.'_ I thought to myself, then drifted off.

[Mickey]

*Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn*

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around confused. Wait, this isn't my bedroom.

I remembered I was at Minnie's house, but she wasn't in sight.

"Minnie?" No response.

 _'Gosh, she probably woke up before me.'_

I got up and just as I was about to grab the doorknob to open the bedroom door, I heard Minnie's voice from the other side.

"Uh-huh, two seats. (...) Really? How much? (...) Individual prices for dishes? Alright. (...) Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. (...) My full name? Minerva Mouse, but just call me Minnie, for short. (...) We both have the same last name. (...) Yup, just two mice. ...wait, what? No, we haven't even married! (...) Oh, sorry for getting mad...yes, I know I'm losing my temper, apologies. (...) 2 PM? Sure, that's nice enough. (...) Thank you, we'll be there soon enough!"

I opened the bedroom door just as she hung up the phone.

"Wha? Oh! Good morning, Michael!"

"So..." I rubbed my eyes. "What did you pick for our date?"

"What?" She began to sweat.

"I heard you talking on the phone just now."

"But I didn't even pay the phone company!"

"Uh...are you sure you didn't dream about it?"

"Uh-huh."

"It might've just been your imagination clearing up."

"Squeak." I gave her a tired look, and she seemed unwell for a few seconds.

"Oh...I really wanted to surprise you today! ...How long have you been up?" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"I just woke up."

"Oh great, just my luck. Of course you wake up just in time to catch the call." She slumped to the ground, and cried, leaving her bow on the floor.

"Hey, it's okay." I patted her on the back of her head. "A date's a date anyway."

"I just wanted to make it a surprise!"

"Look, Min, just calm down. I'll go with you anyways. Where did you book it?"

"You know that super cheesy restaurant that opened just a week ago. The activity decreased a lot, and it has special little rooms that are usually used by couples as they're cut off from the main area of the restaurant. It means we can do or say whatever we want and people won't be able to see us except for waiters."

"...Gee, how do you know so much?"

"Well, I've been there before. I go to every restaurant in this town, as long as they don't serve cheese."

"Wow...there's not a lot of restaurants..."

"And they only let me in without you and they serve the kind of cheese I like with pizza. Besides, if you were there, they'd chew you out on the news or something."

"Just because of me? You're one of the mice I ever met."

"But you're more famous and popular. When we're hanging out together, you appear in your own cartoon shows more than I do. And the shows I usually do are bows. People don't care for the girl mouse as they do for the boy mouse."

"Aw, don't say that. You know you're my girlfriend. Remember back in my new cartoons?"

"Yeah, I remember. And you're one of my boyfriends, because you saved me from Mickey to the Rescue, as I was mouse-napped by Pete."

"But without you, I'd be stuck here fighting Pete myself."

"...hee hee...I guess you're right, Mickey..."

"I am! Now turn that sad frown upside down!"

She smiled an honest smile.

"Thank you. You always know how to cheer me up." She got up and dusted herself off. "Oh, I've got something to show you!"

She ran back inside the bedroom and started looking inside her wardrobe.

"Hmm hmm...let me see...it's around here somewhere...aha!"

She peeked out behind the wardrobe's door. "Just one second." She twirled around into view, and she wore a red polka-dotted dress, with a red polka-dotted bow between her ears, white bloomers, and yellow pumps with little red bows on her toes.

"What do you think, Mickey?"

"I think you look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to pat your head now."

"Oh, go ahead. Nothing wrong with that."

She adjusted her bow before taking it off inside her wardrobe, and changed back. "So, we've got time before our date. What do we do?"

"Uh, how about we just take a nap for a while?"

And we did. We lied down on her bed. Once we were both lying down, I wrapped my arms around her body and she did as well, and we cuddled for an undefined amount of time, with Minnie stroking the back of my head while we very, very quietly, exchanged loving words. After a while, we drifted off into a nap.

 **Sorry for the very short chapter, everybody. I was going to continue on, but I decided to skip the part. And this ending was like so CUTE. I decided to cut it here. I'm glad to go back to writing complete romance.**


	12. Chapter 12: It's a Date

[Minnie]

We walked to the restaurant. Mickey walked beside me. In a clever little move, he walked a little inch or two in front of me, and stretched his arm back, offering his hand for me to hold. Which I gladly did.

"Say, Minerva..." He turned back to me with a smile. "Ready for our date?"

"Yes!" I said, happily, with a smile and blush on my face. I had a polka-dotted bow on between my ears, wore my polka-dotted dress, and my yellow pumps with little red bows on the toes. Mickey wore his ol' tuxedo jacket, a yellow bow-tie, long red pants with buttons, and black tap-dancing shoes.

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am! Ready too, Mickey?"

"Yeah." He turned forward for a second to check for anybody else. "If it goes wrong, I'll have such a pleasant time anyways just by hanging out with you." He leaned back and kissed my neck, after that, he rubbed my bow. "You cute little mouse you."

I took a step forward and hugged his left arm, nuzzling his cheek, and wiggling his nose.

"I've never had a date in such a long time."

"Gosh, and I thought I was your first lover."

"Oh, you are! You're not just the first one I loved."

"...Are you saying that our other dates didn't go well?"

I sulked. "No. I hope this one will go smoothly."

"Wow, 'hope'. That's certainly reassuring."

The streets were rather empty thanks to our anniversary being thrown. Which I was happy for because it meant, we actually go to hold hands until we got to the restaurant.

"Hello!" Mortimer at the entrance greeted us with enthusiasm. "Happy Anniversary! I believe Mr. Mickey Mouse has a seat reserved already." They checked the list. "Yup, follow me, ladies and gents!"

Then we were guided to one of those individual rooms and took a seat. A candle sat on the table, lit.

"Here are your seats. Excuse me for my curiousity, but why would you pick this table? Well...uh, whatever. It's reserved for couples anyway."

I wanted to say a word, but Mickey answered first.

"Uh, Mortimer, we're to discuss confidential information about the clubhouse after the recent Pete story, and these rooms are just perfect for that."

"Ha cha cha. I can see that. In that case, I'll stop bothering ya." They handed us two menus.

I quickly skimmed through it.

"Four plates of cheese pizza, please." I handed the menu back.

"Gosh, four plates for just two people?"

"Oh no, that's just my order."

"I see..."

"I'll have the cheese, please." Mickey handed over his menu as well.

Waiter Mortimer walked off. All these pictures of us on the wall allowed you to see us on the wall. You can even see some Mickey stuff here and the wallpaper full of Mickey faces. My, that's pretty cute if you want to have a make out session.

"Gosh, now I know why we've never gone to a restaurant before." He poked me with his elbow.

"Thanks for helping me out back there."

"Speaking about it, what do you think about our anniversary?"

"What anniversary?"

"We ask Daisy for a microphone or something then announce it to the partygoers. It would be fast and easy to do."

I slid down the seat, twiddling my thumbs.

"My, um, I'm not ready yet."

"Minnie Mouse, you'll never be ready with that."

I looked away and he stepped on my foot, squashing my little bow.

"When are you ever going to be ready?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a little scared to tell you..."

"Me too, but it's our anniversary! All the couples will be together, so it's the best chance we have!"

"Uh, can't we leave it to next year's anniversary?"

"We could, but the chances of us being found out will increase longer if we don't tell everybody. And I'd rather be the one who delivers the news rather than the magazines and the newspapers."

I slam my fist on the table.

"Oh, I agree with you, but it's just so scary...what if everyone doesn't like and start looking down on us or even kicking us out of the world?"

"They'd never do that, Min. We're too important. The whole world needs us to defend them. And if they don't like it, well..." He grabs my hand, and looks into my eyes, the candlelight illuminating his face. "They can just walk away. I don't care if some rats don't approve of us. I love you, nothing will ever change that fact. And that's all that matters. Smooch. "I think we should tell Disney today regardless. I can do it myself if you're too nervous about it.

I ponder for a while, looking at the white tablecloth. I glance at him and he gives me a reassuring smile. I give in with an added sigh.

"Alright, fine." He gets a huge grin on his face. "But you'll be the one doing the talking, because I can't."

"Trust me, it'll be the better chance in the long term."

A shadow approaches through the hallway and we lean back on our seats. Mortimer hands our plates, but by that I mean Mickey's dish.

"Here, Mr. Mickey, your cheese."

"Thanks." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his change. "Here's a tip for you, Mortimer."

"Thanks, old pal! Ms. Minnie, apologies, but your food is still being cooked. It will arrive soon, however."

"Gee, can't you just put in four pieces of pizza on four plates?" Mickey questions it. "I tend to cook multiple packets simultaneously. It's overall faster, and the food stays with the same taste."

"Well, I'll notify the cooks about this trick. Thank you again, Mr. Mickey."

He walks out of the room, faster, leaving us alone again.

"And some dare say you're a bad mouse." We lean towards each other again.

"Eh. It's all just a bunch of historical stuff. I don't really care about it."

We nuzzled. I placed my hands over his and we just looked at each other for a minute or two. The candlelight made the entire scene romantic.

"I'm glad you got us one of these rooms. It's so beautiful. The dim candlelight, the wallpaper, the decorations of you..."

The room had Mickey stuff scattered around the corners, there was even us on a cake on a table. The wallpaper even had some classic Mickey stuff painted on it.

"My, whoever designed this room either has a crush on my Mickey, or is a fan of him. I mean, it's very classical, I can tell."

He laughed at my comment and I laughed along.

"Oh, you really brighten my day, you know that?"

"You do too by simply existing, Michael." I giggled. We leaned in a little closer.

"Your voice is the best thing about you. Never had I seen anything cuter."

"Aw please, at least I make a great girl mouse who has a cute voice. If lucky, I was voiced by some different voice actors in some of your classics."

"Then I guess you make the cutest sounds ever. But, they're not like mine, so you automatically win."

He took the cheese beside us and examined it.

"Boy, this is too cheesy."

"You know about cheese?"

"I eat cheese sometimes. Usually after the clubhouse, to help me relax. Nothing much. How about you?"

"Well...I never eat cheese at all, to be honest. I know, I'm just a mouse and I never had cheese. Sounds really squeaky, doesn't it?" I covered my eyes and chuckled.

"Oh no, not at all. I find it quite cheesy to be honest."

He took some cheese and put it beside us.

"You want to try it, Min?"

"Gee, do I have to?"

"Cheese to us!" I took mine as well, and joined. "Cheese to us."

We took a few bites of the cheese before it was all gone. I got a little fat.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "That cheese really hit the spot."

I patted my belly a little and nearly fell off my chair.

"Man, you alright over there?"

"Y-yeah...just got a little fat from eating too much cheese..."

"Gosh, that's no good cheese for you."

"Nah...I'm a mouse. I can handle it."

I took the cheese again and ate it all. I covered my burp and put the cheese down before either it or both of us fell down.

I feel like I was already full from eating it.

"Minnie, you sure of this?"

"No..."

I fell off my chair and Mickey quickly jumped off his seat and helped me up.

"Best we lay off the cheese for today."

Mortimer walked in.

"Oh no, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Minnie's just a little too fat and now she's gotta start working out."

I felt last night's popcorn attempting to come back up but I took a bite of cheese to swallow it back down.

"Very fat, actually."

"Would you like me to escort you to the nearby restroom, Ms. Minnie?"

"Nah...I can take care of it..." I dismissed the waiter with a hand wave and sat back down. Now I broke the chair with my fat self, and my bow was on the ground, becoming just a ribbon. I refused to let myself ruin this date. "Some water would be nice though."

He ran off to get me some water

"I never ate cheese before."

"I know. You're a mouse, so...well, ya know.

Mortimer came back in with my water, and I chugged it with a single gulp, handing the glass back. The fat in my belly was now gone and back to normal. Thankfully. I picked up the ribbon and made it into a bow and put it back between my ears.

"Would you like another drink?"

"No thanks."

He ran back out.

"Someone really loves the job." Mickey commented. "Feeling better now, Minnie?"

"Yes, not good. But...better."

He hasn't sat down yet, but he hugged me. I couldn't help but let out a smile at him, and flutter my eyes. My cheeks were red, due to the cheese or the hug.

[Mickey]

I saw Mortimer approaching again, so I quickly let Minnie go and put my index over my lips to tell her to be quiet. He arrived with a tray carrying four plates of four pieces of pizza and the glass of juice. I went over and helped him serve the plates.

"Thank you for your help again, my old pal, Mickey."

"Eh, it's nothing, really." I reached into my pocket and gave Mortimer a few more change. The ones I earned from that bet yesterday. He wiggled my nose in gratitude, thanked me some more, and walked off again.

"Hopefully we'll get some peace now." I sat down and looked at my plate of cheese, which had turned cold already. Minnie was casting a very sour look at the hallway.

"Something wrong, Min?"

"He...he wiggled your nose!" She said in disbelief, as she was shocked.

"Yes, he did. That was just etiquette." I brought a bite of cheese to my mouth and chewed it.

"Still, he's in love with you!" She crossed his arms. "Who the flip does he think he is, kissing my Mickey Mouse like that?"

I nearly choked on my cheese, so I took a deep breath and swallowed it calmly.

"Oh gosh, I need to get an instant camera to record you, because you're just golden."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure that if Mortimer kissed me, you'd be angry at me too."

"On the mouth? Yes, certainly. But not if it's out of courtesy like a kiss on the cheek or the hand."

She ate a piece of pizza, still looking sour.

"You're jealous, of that?'

"Well, a little."

"Surely, you can't be serious."

She ate some more pizza.

"Look...it's part of a bigger problem, alright. And don't call me Shirley." She told me, pointing at me.

"What?"

She gave me an impatient sigh, looking up to the ceiling.

"Please, tell me who you are." She told me, leaning her hand on her right hand.

"Gosh, what do you mean?" I shook my head, confused.

"Who are you? Please, tell me your name."

"Mickey Mouse."

"Yes. Exactly. I'm Minnie Mouse." She shakes my hand. "Now what's your profession?"

"Mouse."

"You're lucky you don't end up in a mousetrap. Please, tell me your real profession, something you do often."

"Being with you?"

"That's right. You're my guy. Now, what do guys get?"

"Gee, Minnie. I have no clue."

"Dates, Mickey. We talked about this earlier today...do you get what I mean?"

"No. But what, I mean, how is this relevant?"

"Let me put it bluntly. A ton of people like you more."

"M-Min, you're not suggesting that."

"You know it's true!" She slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "So many people in Mickey Land are crushing on you!"

She stopped, looked around, and sat down back slowly. There was no one who could see us, but she probably noticed she was going too fat...I mean, far.

"Mickey, what I mean is...there's so many people out there who are unknowingly looking to take my place." Tears appeared on the corners of her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks, staining them. "And they are all more deserving than me. Our relationship is just so full with bumps on the road, it would be much easier for you to just give up on me and go with someone else. And...it's terrible for me...I'm sad that you'll trade me for someone who's less risky and more deserving of you."

She buried her face in her hands and I heard her sobbing. I wanted to get up and comfort her but after this I could only stare off into the distance.

I tried to speak. "Minnie, I..." But I couldn't say anything after this. It wasn't true. I would never do something like that, but this was...sudden. Really sudden.

The continued sound of her crying triggered an automatic response to make me get up and give her the tightest hug and strongest kiss I could manage. Inside, I was still shocked and my mind was blank, but my body was holding her in my arms and our lips were glued together. Eventually, it resumed it's functions with the best speech I could come up with.

"Never." I told her, breaking off. "I'll never change you for anyone, Minnie. Never. I love you. And I know how hard it is for both of us, but I promise you. We will both stay together. Because you **are** worth it. Because you **are** deserving. You're sweet, adorable, cute, beautiful...to trade you for anything else is completely nonsensical."

She looked up to me with shining, teary eyes.

"Oh, Mickey...you always know what to say to me."

"I know. You said so earlier."

We kissed each other some more completely forgetting about where we were and what we were supposed to be doing.

You could say this date was a resounding success.

[Darius]

The couple were so busy in their little moment, that they didn't even notice Mortimer Mouse approaching once more. He was in need of money, so he had been struggling to offer the best service possible to customers. Plus, it's not like they would really care if I heard some of their conversation about some stuff.

As soon as I turned the corner, however, I saw something that I wasn't quite expecting to see.

Mickey stood beside Minnie, embracing him. Mickey chuckled, and so did Minnie. But when I looked closer, I noticed that...there was no way they were just hugging.

 _'I just can't believe it...Mickey Mouse is hugging his girlfriend of all people?'_ I thought, looking at the scene unfolding in front of me.

There was just no doubt about it. They were actually making out. Hugs don't make these sounds.

Minnie stood up from her seat and they pulled each other closer, dancing, allowing me to view them dancing. It wasn't something you see everyday. The couple then stopped and smiled then there was a yelp from Minnie as Mickey pushed her off and the two continued to dance and twirl around.

"Holy mousers...is Disney gonna like this." I reached into my pocket to get my cellphone but my hands brushed past the change given to Mortimer and me, by Mickey.

I pulled them out. It was quite a lot of change for a simple tip. Tips tend to be no higher than 5. That was even more than the cheese they've been eating.

Of course, no surprise about that.

I could sell this scoop for quite a lot. And Matthew would probably give me all my savings for this news. It would be, like, easy money to just sell them out to the nearest journalist, but something like this coming out would probably ruin it. Ruining Disney's mice for a quick buck? Ooh, my morality was really being tested here.

The couple were too distracted and lost in their kiss to even notice anything in their surroundings.

 _'Oh no, what do I do?'_ I asked my consciousness. My phone had a camera. I could easily take a picture of this scene and sell it. But, at the time, the two were really important people, and Mickey has been a very nice, uh, mouse to Mortimer as well in this past hour.

"I...I just can't do it. I can't ruin these two mice's lives for my own gain." I pulled out the change in my pocket and counted.

Sure, I could turn them into over 1200 rather easily. But, I just couldn't bring myself to pull such a bad move to such mice who had been treating me quite well in the short period of time they've known each other.

I slowly walked back inside and peeked into the room again. The two mice had finished (both their kiss, their dance, and their meals) and were idly sitting down like this past minute had been just a hallucination I had.

They took notice of me and waved. Mickey asking me for the bill which Mortimer nodded and went outside to fetch.

"Is it me or did he look nervous?" Minnie asked as she ate one last piece of pizza.

Mickey's eyes widened.

"Wait, you don't think he..." The girl mouse understood what she meant and spit out her pizza in shock. The two mice stared at the hallway then at each other.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Minnie asked.

"No, I thought you were!"

"Oh my!"

"Alright, calm down, maybe Darius didn't see us..."

"But what if he did?"

"Well, we're going to tell it to everyone today during our anniversary so we're fine..."

The two looked at the hall as I returned and handed them the bill. Since the smooching competition earlier had tied, they decided they'd share it. With sweaty hands, each one pulled out a little more half than the total amount (for tips, of course) and walked out sporting their best loving faces. They held them until they arrive at Mickey's house at which point they walked inside and shut the door behind them.

"Oh my, what do we now?" Minnie grabbed Mickey's shoulders and shook them, making the mouse wobble back and forth.

"Nothing. All we can do is wait and cut the cheese tonight."

Minnie flopped face first onto her couch and groaned.

"It's over, he totally saw us."

"Just chill, even if he saw us, who's to say he's gonna go around telling people?"

"You think he isn't?!"

"I hope not."

"My, 'hope', that's completely reassuring." She said, echoing what Mickey said before they entered the restaurant. She buried her face on the pillow in front of her and cried.

Mickey sat down beside her. She tried to seem calm, but the situation was terrifying to even her. Their biggest secret sat in the hands of me in a restaurant who could leak at it anytime. Even if I decide to not tell anyone, it's a bad situation to be in.

He leaned back on the couch, changed back to his regular clothes, and tried to relax as much as possible.

He was going to need all the courage in the world to tell everybody about their relationship tonight.

 **Fat Minnie is one of my bad ideas. At least she's not like Garfield.**

 **In case you're wondering about me, I couldn't tell these two mice, so I just left it as a secret. And about their anniversary, it's today, so I thought I'd write a twelfth chapter for them.**

 **And in case you're also wondering, Minnie's voiced by Russi Taylor, Mickey's voiced by the late Wayne Allwine, Mortimer's voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Goofy and Pluto are voiced by Bill Farmer, Pete's voiced by Jim Cummings, Donald's voiced by Tony Anselmo, Daisy's voiced by Tress MacNeille, and I'm voiced by myself.**

 **Otherwise, that's all for now! This has been D. Whitehead from Jim Henson Interactive Pictures, and I'm out.**

 **Hope Disney's two mice enjoy their anniversary.**


End file.
